Micro Uzi
}} The Micro Uzi is an Israeli Machine Pistol variant of the Uzi Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 68 or can be purchased with credits. History The Micro Uzi is a compact, scaled-down version of the Uzi submachine gun; smaller than the Mini Uzi. This means that core components such as the receiver and bolt have been decreased in size, in order to achieve the smaller size of the weaponUzi | Gun Wiki https://guns.fandom.com/wiki/Uzi . Unlike either the full-sized Uzi or Mini Uzi, the Micro Uzi is produced with either a closed bolt or open bolt. With a closed bolt, the weapon also sports a separate striker and additional spring. A tungsten weight is also added to the bolt to slightly reduce the extremely high firerate caused by shortening the boltUZI / Micro UZI / Mini UZI - Modern Firearms https://modernfirearms.net/en/submachine-guns/israel-submachine-guns/uzi-micro-uzi-mini-uzi-eng/ . The Micro Uzi features a 4.7 inch (117mm) barrel and a side-folding stock; like the Mini Uzi's stockUzi - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uzi#Military_variants . While the standard Uzi and the Mini Uzi are replaced by the Tavor X95, the Micro Uzi is replaced by the Uzi Pro, a further revision of the Micro Uzi with a polymer frame and various upgrades. In-Game General Information The Micro Uzi lives up to its silver screen purpose of being a rapid-fire, ultra-light, easily-concealed weapon. A very fast weapon, the Micro Uzi will exhaust its 20 round magazine with alarming speed, which may just be what someone's looking for when they've run out of all other options at point blank. Of note is the Micro Uzi's unusual 2000 stud/sec muzzle velocity—equal to that of the M93R—which makes it have a comparatively swift muzzle velocity for its class. Usage & Tactics Much like the other machine pistols, the Micro Uzi is, at its core, a close-quarters panic weapon. Its fast fire rate and high close range damage with rapid drop-off ensures that all it can do at range is harass with single shots. It should be noted that the Micro Uzi rapidly pulls up and to the left in aimed fire, but it can easily be pulled back into place. A quick flick down and to the right while firing the Micro Uzi can rapidly put its cone of fire back on target, and hold it there until the magazine is exhausted. However, due to the Micro Uzi's obstructive sights, it is recommended to use a different optic. The Micro Uzi does come with an alternative aim, which will be enough for most purposes up close. While it could be a dangerous weapon up-close against enemies, be mindful of ammunition consumption. Due to its low magazine size and the high RoF, reloads are frequent. This means that the Micro Uzi can handle at most two enemies in a pinch. Despite the fast reload, this means that the Micro Uzi is not suited as a "primary replacement" style of sidearm, and should be used only for a quick kill. Conclusion As the smallest weapon a player can hold without moving to a knife, the Micro Uzi performs well when in close quarters. The lack of barrel length means the weapon can be used even from the hip reliably. However, the fact that the Micro Uzi peters out quickly, combined with its recoil, relegates it to the same territory as most of the other machine pistols, just more strictly than the rest. Pros & Cons Pros: * Very fast TTK. * Third fastest RoF in-class. * Incredibly small weapon model—better situational awareness. * Relatively predictable recoil direction. * High muzzle velocity for its class. * Very high hipfire stability. Cons: * Very high overall recoil. * Very high ammunition consumption rate. * Somewhat obstructive iron sights. Trivia * Unlike the Uzi in game, the Micro Uzi can have a round in the chamber, which indicates that it is a Micro Uzi in a closed-bolt configuration. * When attaching an optic, the bolt kit changes to one where a priming handle is located on the left of the firearm, rather than the traditional top-mounted handle. The empty reload animation is also slightly adjusted in respect to this. References Category:Weaponry Category:Machine Pistols Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Uzi Family